His Sensei is a Snake
by low bit sound ninja
Summary: Sasuke adores his Sensei...


Those snakes...they were usually summoned to bind him while they played his sensei's naughty little games. Sometimes his favorite bedmate was included, but he would be the one ignored. Apparently those old prejudices against him refused to die. He didn't wonder about those prejudices against him anymore. He realized that his sensei was much older then he was and had been around his favorite bedmate for a few years at least.

It was as if they had assigned days of the week where they laid with thier sensei. He didn't know if his sensei's favorite bedmate was technically still his student, but the formality between them remained strong. They rarely showed affection for each other outside the sensei's bedroom and it was never more than a brief touch on the shoulder, or a seductive glance. That was all. Even he would get a kiss or at least a licking form that long tongue of his sensei's. At first that long tongue scared him, but after he discovered what it could do, he started to adore it to the point that when his sensi burned it on accident, he would offer to kiss it better and then go into his sensei's bedroom for sympathy sex. Sex with summoned snakes binding him down. It felt so good, hurt so good was just so good. And after they would sensei liked to cuddle, but he couldn't care less. He usually just wanted to go to sleep after it was over, but his sensei's soft, white skin was just too pleasurable to stop touching

His sensei was frightening to look at at first glance, but by the second and third, his beauty was obvious. Those yellow eyes...wew those of a man whoknows what he wants, and therefore were captivating and that long black hair looked more like a length of silk fabric than real hair. And that tongue. He says that he licks the people he likes and feels closest to, but that long tongue almost never left his cheek when they were alone. He could sit almost across the room and still reach his studen'ts cheek. And his skin...is was so soft that he had to restrain himself from keeping his hands on his sensei. He even had delicate hands and feet. After a day of training, he often asked his student for a foot rub whichled to a back massage that put him to sleep without fail everytime it happened. And he looked to peaceful when he was asleep. So innocent, so childlike.

He often felt like he couldn't say no to his sensei. Almost like he'd give up anything for him. He used to think that he wouldn't give up his body and soul to his sensei when the time came, but when he saw him alseep like that, he would scold himself for thinking like that about his sensei. He couldn't put his finger on it, but he often felt very attached to his sensei and craved his touch after just a few days apart. He would go into the nearby forest to gather things for his sensei's favorite bedmate to use in potions he made for their sensei and would be gone for days at a time, and every night before he left, they would spent a sleepless night together that left both of them very satisfied of each other. He needed that satisfaction from his sensei's company in bed...

Almost as if he was addicted to him. He knew he wasn't only one either. He wished he was, but he wasn't. He saw visitors coming and leaving their lair at regular intervals. The most notable one was a blonde haired member of the Akatsuki. Quite luckily for him, it wasn't sexual as he once thought .The thought of them together made him feel sick. He wasn't sure what thosetwodid, but he came the same time every week and stayed for any range of time from 6 hours to a whole day. Andhe wasn't the only one who didin't know what they did. His sensei's favorite bedmate was also kicked out while that womanly blonde member was there. He thought of asking so they could figure it out together,but his sensei's favorite bedmate would be off in the forest doing something to entertain himself or something. He wanted to know. He had to know.

When the womanly blonde left, his sensei acted...different. He was moodier then usual and stared off into space more frequently than he already did. When he was interrupted, he yelled at whomever it was that interrupted him and then burst into tears. He despised to see his sensei cry and would then do whatever it took to get him to stop. One of the more unusual things he did was pretend to fight his sensei's favorite bedmate, which turned into a real fight that his sensei had to break up after he snapped out of it. Both of the were in trouble after that and denied their place in their sensei's bed, and were sent out into the forest for the night. But he usually went inside after a few hours to fins his sensei happy to see him and ready to play a naughty little game that involved his long tongue and summoned snakes binding him down.


End file.
